1. Field Of The Invention
This invention is directed to a cap and dispensing fitment wherein the dispensing fitment is retained in the cap until applied to a container, but which then remains secured to the container for dispensing the contents of the container when the cap is removed.
2. Background Information
Many containers are provided with fitments for dispensing the contents of the containers. These fitments may have variously configured openings such as a single aperture for dispensing drops of liquid from the container, a slot for pouring, or a plurality of apertures for shaking out liquid or granular product from the container.
Typically, the fitment snaps into engagement with the container opening and a removable cap is applied over the fitment for sealing the container for shipment and between uses. Conventionally, separate operations have been required to install the fitment and then the cap on the filled container.
In order to eliminate the necessity for two distinct assembly steps, fitment-closure combinations have been developed in which the fitment is temporarily retained within the closure so that they may be applied to the container as an assembly in one operation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,964 shows a combined closure cap and pour out fitment. The closure cap has a circular sealing plug which frictionally engages and seals the pour spout or aperture in the pour out fitment. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,772 shows a container cap which has a downwardly extending protuberance which fits into a spout closure.
Experience has shown, however, that in the prior art combinations, the fitment is not adequately secured in the closure to withstand shocks which may occur during shipment and in the capping operation. Often the assemblies are dumped into a bin and subject to other forms of rough handling such as transport by a pneumatic system, vibratory feeding and mechanical indexing all of which tend to dislodge the fitment from the closure. On the other hand, the fitment cannot be retained too tightly in the closure since it must separate from the closure when secured to the container.
There remains a need, therefore, for a cap and dispensing fitment combination in which the dispensing fitment is retained securely in the cap until such time as the cap is separated from the dispensing fitment when the dispensing fitment is secured to the container neck.